Lost Marionette
by Gumo
Summary: The story of a girl, who is somewhere unfamiliar with no memories besides temporary flashbacks. AU
1. The Question

"So… so cold…"

She grumbled out softly, roughness spilling into her mouth. Everything was almost not happening- senses dulled to a deep numb, body rigid, arms lightly shuddering.

Her skin, glowing softly in the faint crescent moon light, was deathly white- starch white, whiter than sun bleached bone. Her body, long and thin, was loosely clad in a long, ragged black t-shirt that touched her knees. Where the shirt rode up on her figure, it was evident she wore short white cotton shorts. They were wet, and beneath the soft flesh of her back side was almost indecently exposed.

Slowly but surely, her cold and wet body came back to life. Her soft lavender eyes were streaked with red and throbbed incredibly, but nonetheless she could distinguish the sandy ground in the moonlight. Her limbs slowly twitched to life, and she pulled her head off the moist sand with mild protest of frozen muscles.

She spat out the sand collected in her mouth, the pungent overbearing taste of ocean water lessening in severity. She coughed a bit, bringing up some more ocean water than burned as it came up.

She pulled her torso up and shivered, sitting uncomfortably. She was weighed down by her damp clothing, and certainly shivering horribly. The night air itself wasn't that cold, but the water was treacherously freezing.

She looked around to make sure no one was around, and then stripped herself of her clothes. She wasn't wearing any underwear, which she found out pretty quickly. Her underdeveloped chest, as flat as any boy's, wasn't anything to be embarrassed about- she was a very late bloomer, with no real curves, and could have easily walked around without a top.

The shorts were a problem. Even if the were see through, she had no desire to bare her bottom. She couldn't remember the reason, just a simple notion.

She reluctantly took off them, blushing wildly, her eyes fixed upward. In the faint moonlight, anyone could see her fully… nude. Just the thought made the innocent girl red from her cheeks to her ears. Her body bathed in the light, and warmed by the soft and warm night breeze, and if anyone had looked to the beach it would seem as if a ghost stood towards the sea.

She looked around, confused. She was on a beach yes, and a beach stretched out towards the deep blue. The ocean, she thought. To the opposite direct there was a small hill upon which a parking lot overlooked the beach and stairs went down to the beach. There also were two small concrete buildings with a white person set against a blue sign. Her mind put it together for her- bathrooms.

Nothing was even mildly familiar.

She had never been here, she was almost certain of it.

"…Where am I?"

She paused, her mind trying to work. The cold had stopped seeping into her body, and her thoughts finally drifted from just how cold she was to the question of the day.

"Who… am I?" She took another moment, trying to force memories. A deep wave of nostalgia, of memories just out of reach hit her hard. Something with an H, her name… "Why am I here? Who am I? Why… can't I remember… anything?"

Her pale fingers swept through her short hair. Curiously, she pulled a strand to the front of her face. It was a deep navy blue. "I didn't even know what color my hair was."

She paused, taking in deep breaths. She was cold, lonely, and confused. Her body ached, throat burned of salt, and sand entwined with her hair. She was miserable, wishing to go home- but she did not know what her home was. She did not know what her name was. Hell, she wasn't sure of her age.

Tears flowed down her cheeks- she could barely feel them, and barely was aware of their prescience. She was so scared, alone and cold. She had no where to go…unless…

Her head whipped to the side, taking in the rocky cliff that surrounded the beach. Her instinct was to check for a big pipe or miniature cave in the side. She couldn't stay in the bathroom- a voice in the back of her head told her that it was probably locked. This voice was her own, and yet it knew more than she did.

Grabbing the dripping wet clothes, she walked over to the side of the small cliff. It was riddled with indents and large rocks, like a maze. Her eyes, adjusted to the scarce light, scoured along the side looking for somewhere to rest. She kept walking down, soon losing sight of the part of beach she woke up on. She could hear cars driving above her, but she kept walking. No one needed to see her in such a state.

Perhaps thirty minutes of walking later, she had walked towards a cave. It was small, perhaps a foot taller than her, dark, and it gave her the creeps. To her right was a sign that said not to enter, that it was an unstable natural structure off limits. Yellow caution tape zigzagged about the front, nailed into the soft rock that held the cave itself.

She did not notice the warning sign, nor could she read the caution on the tape, as it was too dark. Cautiously, she stepped towards the small cave, feeling a bit cautious. She kneeled down and tried to see into, but it was far too dark. She tossed her shirt, and listened. It hit something hard, making a wet noise. No other noises followed.

"Ano…" Softly, she stepped over the caution tape. She could not remember any irrational fears, and therefore stepped into the darkness easily. The ground was sandy, but she took care to step lightly. Just in case.

She walked three or four more feet, then lightly scraped her head against the top. "Ouchhhh…" She drawled on, her head throbbing angrily. She turned around, and saw the entrance- soft grey sand and midnight blue waves. "So… beautiful."

Exhaustion overcame her, so she placed her pants to her side, and slowly lowered herself down. The sand was surprisingly silky and she laid down contented. As sleep crept up on her, a sudden wave of nostalgia hit her.

_A blonde boy/ he shines in my eyes/ I'm a failure…/pink hair/STOP IT/long haired boy/fighting/tired/I'm bored/hungry/imsorrysorrysosorrypleaseno/-doing today?/_

…_I love you…_

As she loosened up and fell into slumber, one last phrase passed her lips. "My name is… Hinata."

* * *

Imma sixteen! WOOT. Celebrate by prematurely posting chapter one of a fanfic I'm working on.

I was gonna write a few chapters and post them at once, but hey, its my birthday, I need to do something.


	2. Savior

The small fly skittered over her skin, curious. The sun's light almost touched her, reaching into the small cave, but the shadows cradled her with a gentle lullaby. Her leg twitched softly, and the fly jumped to her rosy cheek.

"Nnnggg…" She mumbled, swatting at the fly with her hand. Her eyelids slowly unglued themselves, looking towards the golden sand of the beach. She closed her eyes and then reopened them, her brain slowly turning on. Images began to register in her mind, colors noted, sounds picked up.

She stretched out her warm, naked body, shaking off a bit of dry sand from her pale skin. Her foot touched something lightly damp. Hinata reached for it, arching her back, and picked up the white shorts. They were slightly damp, covered in sand and also slightly dirty.

'I should dry my clothes.' Her thought simply, not wishing to have to wear damp clothes.

She tossed the shorts over the caution tape and onto sun baked sand, and then began searching for her shirt. The light made the interior of the small cave a little easier to see within, and she spotted the shirt a few feet deeper into it. a dark mass among darkened sand. She tossed that, however it hit and hung upon the caution tape.

Her body felt sore and weak, and her eyes heavy. "I'm so… tired."

Curling up in a ball in the shadows, Hinata fell back to sleep, distant voices and crashing waves the serene symphony that coaxed her into it.

"_Hinata-chan, let's make a sand castle!" The little boy said with a smile, holding out a bright yellow plastic shovel and red pail. His eyes sparkled like the mid day ocean._

"_I can't…" She mumbled softly, a bright pink blush dancing upon her pale cheeks. "I'd accidentally break it, I'm too clumsy."_

"_Nah, Hinata-chan's a girl. Girls can't destroy things as easily as boys, says my daddy, when I break things and I try to blame it on my baby sister Naruko." He grinned, his chubby face wrinkling in such a way that it almost looked like he had whiskers._

"…_If your father says so, I guess he's right…" _

_The sound of the roaring ocean increased tenfold, the screeches of seagulls louder than ever, and the chatter of happy beachgoers became increasing overbearing…_

_Loud, ear splitting noises filled the air. Silence._

_Screams._

_Yelling, shouting, chaos spreading like a diseases. The ear splitting noises kept filling the air._

_People fell. Some got up, but most did not._

_And yet, it was not scary. For the little Hinata, this was not scary._

"Unnnnng." she moaned softly, shifting her head. Hinata opened her bleary eyes, a pounding head ache dulling her senses. She could vaguely remember the dream, but it was quickly being forgotten, like sand slowly slipping through the cracks of a fist. Within moments, she could remember none of it.

"Fuuu…" She groaned, her stomach erupting into hungry growls. Her mouth was also dry. Hinata could not deny hunger nor thirst, and it had jerked her from her dreams angrily. She shifted upwards, eyes slowly focusing. She felt around her, before pushing off the ground with her arms to get up. Hinata stumbled a bit, but caught herself.

Grabbing at her shirt that hung from the caution tape, she took a peek outside. It was a late afternoon and few people populated the beach. Naked, Hinata blushed a bit, although she could not remember why being naked was so embarrassing. She retreated back into the darkness, a barely even damp shirt in her hands. She put it on, and felt herself no longer exposed. Daringly, she stepped out and ducked under the caution tape, and grabbed her shorts, which had been overlooked by beach goers. Hinata stepped into them, and was happy that her shorts were both opaque and dry.

"My mouth is dry and my belly keeps hurting…?" She murmured to herself. Hunger struck her bad, and thirst left her voice almost a whisper. Hinata wandered down the beach, passing couples and families. Everyone was watching the sun set, It had only just begun, and light blue faded into a small bit of orange framing the sun. If she had the interest or time to spare, most likely she would have loved its subtle romanticness. However, she was too preoccupied with her body's call for nourishment.

Walking, walking. She kept walking. Down the beach she went, until she found concrete steps on the side that intertwined with stone and lead upwards. It was an obvious man made path, and she stepped up it eagerly. The world she stood on level with became below her, and the land above her became the land she stood on. Cars passed meters away on a road with wilderness framing the back, while other metal monsters laid stationary in this place. It was a parking lot, but that was not something she would be able to remember,

The queer man-made contraptions garnered much of her innocent curiosity, not unlike an animal from the wilderness introduced to an urban area. Hinata's pale eyes fixated upon a shiny blue car, and had she not been interrupted by a loud growl of the stomach, she most likely would have investigated further.

"It…it hurts…" She grumbled, face paling, Hinata was dealing with the confusion of only remembering some things, and this brought stress upon her mind. She panicked over her stomach, feeling as if her insides were turning and gurgling painfully.

She stumbled, almost blindly, forward. Her weary feet dragged along, and her world was dizzy. Hinata's foot caught on a rock and her tired body tumbled onto the side of the road. "It hurts… it stings… why is my mouth so dusty…?"

Hinata heard only the screeching of brakes coming to a halt maybe ten feet away from her. She tensed, but the car had stopped.

"Are you alright?" Came a distant but close voice. It was familiar but foreign.

"Tired…it hurts…" She softly muttered.

She felt her body, limp like a rag doll, shift. Hinata had fallen on her face, although her arms slightly broke her fall.

"Are you alright…" The voice paused. Hinata's eyes fluttered. It was… familiar. "…you have Hyuuga eyes…what happened?"

"My mouth… dry… my stomach makes noises and hurts…" She felt her body scooped up into someone's firm arms. But who?

Her stomach growled angrily.

"I'm going to take you to my home because you seem to just need some food and water. Is that alright? Or would you like to go to a hospital?" He asked.

'_No, no, not the hospital… not again_.' Her head shouted. She could not remember this hospital, but her own voice spoke against it in her dreams. "N-no, no hospital…"

And with that phrase, Hinata Hyuuga passed out in the hands of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

...still have no idea where im going with this, but the word count should increase and plot thicken now that the painful part is done. =)


End file.
